Thunder
by A Shattered Past
Summary: A thunder storm hits and two of our favorite hyperactive favorites are out in the rain, but one seems to have an extreme phoebia of storms. BlackstarPatty Fluff. please read c:


Mira: ok so im like terrified of thunder & lightning and as I wrote this there is a really bad storm going on and its scaring they fuck out of me... so my music is blasting in my ear so I won't hear the thunder, so I decided to write this & I really hope ya'll like it :)

* * *

~*Blackstar's POV*~

I was just taking my morning run when a thunder storm started, I hate thunder it's like it's always trying to upstage me by being louder. And then there was lightning, trying to shine brighter than me by making the sky look like a strobe light. I hate them even more combined.

~*Patty's POV*~  
I was on my way back to the house from the donut store when I saw this crane machine, with a giant stuffed giraffe! I started skipping over to it while looking for some money in my pockets. "Woo Hoo! I found a dollar! YAY!" I ranted. I was about to put the dollar in the slot when I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. I froze.

"Mommy! I want to stay!" I heard from a little kid, who was kicking, whining, and screaming at his mom as they left the store next to the crane machine.  
"Cole! Knock it off!" The mom sounded stressed, "I promise we'll come back later, there is a horrible thunder storm coming and I don't want to walk through it." She said to her son.

"Th- thunder storm..." I repeated after the lady who left about 3 minutes ago.

'BOOM.' As soon as I heard that I was terrified. I dropped the dollar and ran, tears were falling down my face. 'BOOM!' I screamed and started a full frontal sprint. I remembered this old abandon church close by, I started running in that direction.

~*Blackstar's POV*~

I walked through the woods to avoid getting soaked, I was nowhere near my house though. Lightning struck again, I hate it so much, if it was a person, it'd be so stuck up. I exited the woods and thunder roared again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard from a distance, whoever it was scared out of their mind, it also sounded really familiar, I don't know who it was but I knew where it came from.

I jogged over to the old church, where the scream came from. 'I wonder who it is?' I thought walking through the door to the church.

It shocked me to see Patty, curled up in the corner, crying.

"Patty? Are you ok?" I ask, she just looks up shaking, I sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. She pulled me into a hug, her silent tears turned into loud sobs.

Truth be told, I, The Great Blackstar, was scared. Not of the stupid lightning or thunder, but because Patty never cries. She's so happy all the time, her sister is supposed to be afraid of everything, not her. The fact that a storm could do this to Patty is what scared him.

The thunder kept booming and Patty kept shaking, biting back screams as I kept tightening my grip on her, so she knows im still there, every time lightning illuminates the room, she freezes and tenses up.

~*Patty's POV*~

This storm wouldn't stop, it's been going on for hours. Im so happy Blackstar is here or I probably would have peed myself from being so scared. As long as he kept holding me I would be in better shape than I would be in alone.

The storm went on for 2 more hours before stopping for about an hour before it started up again. Blackstar let go off me and pried my arms off of him. He stood up and offered me his hand.

"Let's take you home before this starts again." He said as he helped me up.

He walked me back to my house, I kissed him in the cheek when we were at my door.

~*Blackstar's POV*~

I blushed for some reason when she kissed me.

'BOOM.' She flung towards me at the sound of it. It took almost an hour to get back to her house, which explained why it was thundering again. Her house was closer to the bad part if the storm so, it kept thundering and flashing nonstop.

I tried to move so I could knock, but Patty wouldn't budge, she was completely frozen. I lifted her up slightly and carried her to the door and knocked before putting her down.

Liz opened the door, she looked relieved that I had Patty. 'She won't move.' I mouthed to Liz.

"Just bring her in and sit her down." Liz said while looking sending a text then Kid came running down the steps with relief evident in his face. I lifted her up slightly again to bring her in. I tried to make her sit down but she wouldn't until I said I would stay with her. She loosened her grip, thought it was because there hasn't been thunder in about 2 minutes. But she stayed exactly the same when the thunder went off.

I moved her and she was asleep. I tried to move her to lay her down but she grabbed my shirt tighter. So I just leaned backwards, kind of lying down.

Liz came in the room and asked me when and where I found her.

"I found her at the old church, she was sitting in the corner crying. I sat down next to her and she grabbed me, like how she did at the front door."

"Well you can tell that Patty is horrified of storms like that. Thunder reminds her of regular gunshots back in New York. She saw her friend die because of a one." Liz said looking down at Patty, "She won't let go will she?"

"Nope." I said back.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked and I nodded yes. "Patty likes you." She said walking upstairs.

'Dammit, what's wrong with my cheeks?' I thought.

* * *

Mira: I fell asleep like 15 times while writing that hahaha, Review please! :)


End file.
